


Lucky

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Off-Screen Negotiation, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sean has 2 daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Sean trusts them, he always has. They know how pretty Sean likes to feel. How lovely and delicate Sean feels in panties. How it makes Sean feel all hot and gooey inside when his daddies see him in panties. And Sean knows what it does to them too.So what if Sean’s a bit of an attention whore sometimes? His daddies love him and love giving him the attention. So it works.OR: Birthday Sex





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Quick TW: there's mention of choking in this during oral sex.
> 
>  
> 
> It was Sean's birthday, so of course I had to write birthday sex! 
> 
> Of course it had to be with the ot3, too. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Baby boy!” Danny coo’s at Sean when he walks into the house. 

 

Sean blushes almost immediately, hearing Danny calling him that. It’s been years and it still makes him feel like a teenager whenever Danny talks to him like this. 

 

“Hi, daddy,” Sean smiles softly and walks over to Danny. 

“Hi, baby,” Danny puts his hands on his hips and kisses him softly. 

Sean’s eyes linger closed after Danny pulls away.

 

Danny brushes his fingers across Sean’s face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

 

“Your hair sure has gotten long, eh?” Danny smiles, tugging gently. 

 

Sean lets out an involuntary moan. 

 

“Mmm, so good,” Danny kisses him again. “Clo and I left a little present for you on the bed.”

“Daddy,” Sean whines, “You guys have given me a lot of presents already.”

 

Claude’s voice appears from the other room, “S’cause we love you so much, baby boy. Cause you deserve the world.” 

 

Claude wraps his arms around Sean’s waist from behind him, pressing small kisses to Sean’s neck. 

 

“Daddy’s,” Sean moans, letting his head tilt back and fall onto Claude’s shoulder. 

“Go open your present, baby,” Claude kisses his cheek. 

Sean nods. 

 

When he turns to go, he feels a hand on his ass that he’s sure is Claude’s. It’s confirmed seconds after when he hears Claude’s snicker. 

 

And  _ Sean _ is the brat. 

  
  


Sean makes his way up the steps to their bedroom to find two little bags on it. 

 

One little blue bag. 

One little pink bag. 

 

His heart flips and his chest warms up. God, he loves his daddies so much. He’s so lucky. 

  
  


He opens the blue bag first because fuck, he’s a simple guy okay? But getting a Tiffany’s bag on your birthday from your two incredibly daddies? That’s a lot.

  
  


He opens the package gingerly, pulling the little blue box out of the box and opening it. A small gasp escapes him when he sees the beautiful key that they got him. It’s so simple and  _ beautiful. _

 

Sean slips the chain on and feels the key against his chest, it falls right below the hollow of his neck. Long enough to be covered and no questions asked. Present enough that he can feel it and they can see the chain. It’s perfect. 

  
  


Next, he goes to the little pink bag. 

 

Sean’s always been open with his daddies about what he likes and dislikes in the bedroom. And they’ve been just as open with him. It’s like Danny always says, “Over communication is the best communication.”

 

And Sean believes in that. He trusts them, he always has. So they know how pretty he likes to feel. How lovely and delicate he feels in panties. How it makes him feel all hot and gooey inside when his daddies see him in panties. And he knows what it does to them too. So what if Sean’s a bit of an attention whore sometimes? His daddies love him and love giving him the attention. So it works. 

  
  


Sean unfolds the tissue paper to find pale pink, lacy panties with two bows on the sides. He smiles fondly at them, because he knows how they decided on this. Claude likes Sean in pale pink, Danny likes him in lace. It’s perfect. And Sean is so fucking lucky to have them. 

  
  


He slips on his panties and takes a look at himself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom. Okay yeah, he looks good in these. His daddies know him so well. Sean strips down so he’s in nothing but his panties and keeps his key hanging around his neck. 

 

“Daddies?” Sean calls out of the bedroom door, down the steps. 

“Yes, baby?” Claude appears at the bottom of the steps and takes in a sharp breath. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

 

Sean blushes and looks down at his feet. 

 

“Fuck, Daniel, c’mon,” Claude starts up the steps. 

“Hang on, I’m coming.”

Claude groans, “Sorry, forgot you take a little longer now that you’re an old man.”

 

Sean covers his mouth so that Danny can’t hear his giggle. 

 

“Wow,” Claude pulls Sean flush against his body when he finally reaches him, after taking the steps two at a time. 

 

“Hi, daddy,” Sean whispers, unable to hide his smile. 

 

“Sean,” Danny says softly when he gets there, “God, baby, you look so good.”

 

Sean tucks his face into Claude’s neck and Claude laughs softly, “No need to be shy, baby boy. We wanna see you. How pretty you look…” 

 

Sean nods and looks back up at Claude through his lashes. 

 

“Mmm,” he smiles and kisses Sean long. When he pulls away, he strokes Sean’s face, “You are so pretty, baby boy. Danny, he’s wearing the key. God the key looks so good on him. 

 

Sean looks up at Danny and beams at him, “I love it! I love it so much, daddies, thank you. For everything.”

 

“Anything for you,” Danny kisses his forehead. “Come on, baby boy. Bedroom.  _ Now _ .”

 

A shiver goes through Sean’s spine hearing Danny using his Dom voice. 

 

  
Sean follows his daddies into the bedroom, holding both Claude and Danny’s hands. 

 

“On the bed,” Claude demands, and wow Sean’s getting there just from his daddies using their dom voices. “Retainer out.” 

  
  


Sean gets on the bed and takes his teeth out. 

 

When he’s finished, he looks at them, “How do you want me?” 

Danny reaches forward to stroke his face and kiss him lightly, “It’s your night, baby boy.”

 

Sean blushes, he’s both so excited and so overwhelmed right now he can’t think straight. 

 

“Can I um… Can we start out with me maybe like… getting my mouth fucked by you, daddy?” He’s looking at Danny with his big, wide eyes and Danny has to take a second. 

“Of course,” Danny kisses him again. “I would love that, fuck.”

 

Claude climbs onto the bed, now shirtless, and wraps his arms around Sean. He leans himself against the pillows and Sean against his chest. 

 

“Comfy?”    
Sean nods, not breaking his eye contact with Danny. 

 

Danny kisses Sean one more time, this time harder and filthier. He licks into Sean’s mouth as Claude starts mouthing at his neck and Sean moans. 

 

“Daddies,” He whimpers low and Danny chuckles. 

“Okay, baby boy. Okay.”

  
  


Danny eases himself into Sean’s mouth at first. He lets Sean adjust to the stretch of Danny’s dick, before he starts to move. It’s shallow, at first. Just a few shallow thrusts, not too deep. 

 

“More,” Sean gasps when Danny pulls out. He smiles and pets his hand through Sean’s hair, leaving it there and tugging lightly. 

 

Danny starts fucking Sean’s mouth properly, finally. Hard and fast, little regard for Sean’s mouth or jaw. 

 

Sean’s barely aware of the hands behind him that are roaming all over his body, brushing down his abs, his arms, over his shoulders. It’s so light and gentle, so intimate, and fuck. Sean considers himself so lucky. 

 

Danny hits the back of Sean’s throat and he chokes around it a little, but he quickly wraps his hands around Danny’s thighs so he doesn’t pull out. 

 

This is enough to send Danny over the edge, his hips stuttering a little before he’s coming with a groan down Sean’s throat. His daddy knows him so well, too, and pulls out slowly, letting Sean swallow all he can, but not pushing it too much. 

 

“Wait!” Sean whines, swallowing the cum in his mouth before he continues speaking. “Don’t get it on my key!” 

 

Danny looks at Sean with the softest expression, “Oh baby boy, you’re so fucking good for us. So fucking beautiful. God.”

 

Claude murmurs into his ear in French, affirming what Danny’s saying. Sean squirms a little, suddenly oh so aware of Claude’s hands all over him. His calloused and practiced fingers wandering over him, paying extra attention to the most sensitive spots on Sean. 

 

“Daddy,” Sean gasps when Claude teases his nipples. “Daddy,  _ fuck. _ ” 

Claude smiles and kisses Sean’s neck before taking his hips and flipping him over so he’s facing Claude. 

 

“Hi, baby boy. You were so good, looked so fucking pretty taking your daddy like that.”

 

Sean hums, smiling, and he starts to absent mindedly grind on Claude’s thigh. 

 

“So beautiful. Do you see what you do to him? He’s breathless still.” Claude kisses him hard. “Maybe it’s just his age, too. But most of it has to do with you.”

  
Sean smiles and kisses Claude, catching him a little off guard. 

 

Sean keeps kissing Claude, licking into his mouth, letting Claude into his. Sean’s hips start to move faster and more desperately. He’s leaking through his new panties, which, if he weren’t so distracted at the moment, he’d be pissed about. But for now, it’s an afterthought at best. 

 

Claude squeezes Sean’s ass and Sean moans into Claude’s mouth. 

 

“Baby,” he whispers, running his hands up and down Sean’s sides. “Wanna come like this? Fucking against my thigh like this?” 

 

Sean whines high in his throat as a response, pressing his lips harder against Claude’s. 

 

“Okay,” Danny runs a hand through both of his boy’s hair. “Go ahead, baby. Go ahead. Come for us.”

 

Sean rucks against Claude’s thigh a few more times before he moans breathlessly and is coming all over his panties. He rides out his orgasm, his head resting on Claude’s shoulder. He’s so fucking happy. So fucking lucky. 

 

When he’s come down, he turns his side and looks at Claude and Danny through his heavy lids. 

 

“Hello baby,” Danny smiles. 

“You back?” Claude tugs his hair a little and Sean’s eyes flutter closed. “So good, baby. You were so good. Maybe ruined your panties, but were so good.”

 

Sean whines small at the thought of ruining these panties. They’re pretty and his daddies both picked this pair out special! 

 

“We can get you new ones,” Danny kisses his forehead. “I promise.”

 

Sean nods and leans up so he can kiss Danny. 

Danny smiles and pets his back a little. Or maybe that’s Claude. He’s too out of it to know for sure, either way, he loves it. He loves this. He loves his daddies so much, he loves when they give him all of this attention, when they tell him how good he is. 

 

“What else do you want, baby?” Claude’s voice is soft, not pushing. 

“Wan.. wan you to fuck me.” Sean’s voice is tired and his throat beyond fucked. He adds a sweet, “Please daddy?” for good measure.  

 

Claude reaches down to palm himself through his boxers and nods. “Mmhm. Yep. That’s… Yep.”

 

Claude’s response make Sean blush and his chest gets all warm. 

 

“Daddy?” He looks up at Danny. “C-could you open me up? And get me ready for my other Daddy?” 

 

Danny and Claude look at one another with a look and Sean’s worried he’s asked too much. Not that his daddies would deny him anything, but... 

 

“O-only if that’s okay…” Sean starts. 

“No!” Danny stops him, “It’s more than okay, baby. So okay. God, if I were younger, had the same stamina and all? I would be hard again. Just from that look you gave me,” Danny kisses him, cupping his cheek in one of his hands. “Anything you ever ask is okay, Sean, baby.”

 

Sean blinks a little and nods. 

 

“I promise. Would daddy lie to you?” 

Sean shakes his head. 

Danny pets Sean’s hair back and smiles, “Exactly. Don’t worry baby.”

Sean nods and smiles small. 

 

Danny kisses Sean one more time before grabbing the lube from Claude. 

 

“Gonna open you up, yes?” 

Sean nods. 

 

Danny opens the cap of the lube, but instead of using it right away, he licks at Sean’s hole instead. 

 

Sean curses and his hips buck up involuntarily. “Daddy!” Sean gasps and his eyes are wide open. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

“V-very okay, fuck,” Sean breathes out, finally. “Yes, god. Fuck.”

“Is this okay?” 

Sean nods.

“Sean, baby,” Claude’s using his dom voice, but it’s a little softer. 

“Yes. So okay. Please, daddy.  _ Please. _ ” 

 

Danny resumes licking at Sean’s hole, enjoying the way it’s fluttering as he switches up his technique. Sometimes slow and wet, sometimes fast and sloppy. He has his hands on Sean’s hips and can feel his breathing as it fluctuates. Sean is completely hard again, he’s fisting the sheets, and he’s so fucking happy. 

 

“Okay,” Claude interjects. “Okay, if I keep watching this. Keep hearing the fucking obscene noises you’re making, Danny. The whimpers from baby boy’s mouth… I’m gonna cum.”

 

Danny laughs and nods, “Okay, okay.”

 

He squeezes some lube out onto his fingers, for good measure, and is able to slip two in right away. Sean moans and sucks in a breath, letting it out all shaky and slow after holding it in for a little. 

 

Danny works him open, slips his third finger in, and winks at Claude as he pulls his fingers out of Sean. Sean whines small at the loss, but he knows he won’t be empty for long. 

 

Danny knee walks up to where Sean’s face is, petting across his belly. 

 

Sean smiles soft at Danny. He’s so overwhelmed and turned on and grateful and he can’t find any of the words in either of the languages he speaks to express this. So he just smiles and hopes Danny understands. 

 

“Baby?” Claude checks in and Sean makes a throat noise and nods. 

 

Claude thrusts in, no mercy about it whatsoever. Just, all in right away. And Sean lets out this beautiful mix of a moan and a ‘ahh’. 

 

“Okay?” 

“Yes.”

 

Claude doesn’t go too hard too fast. But neither of them are going to last for much longer and he wants to fuck Sean right for his birthday. Well, always. But especially tonight. 

 

Claude picks up the pace, hearing his Sean making ‘oh, oh, oh’, noises as he does. 

 

“So beautiful,” Danny whispers. “You sound so fucking beautiful, baby.”

 

Sean moans in response, unable to make any other noise while Claude’s fucking him this way. 

 

Claude finally,  _ finally _ moves slightly and with practice so that he’s hitting Sean’s prostate. 

 

“Fuck,” Sean gasps. “Fuck, daddy. Fuck.”

 

Claude is relentless and doesn’t ease up whatsoever, but instead, tells Sean he’s okay. 

 

“You can come, baby boy. Come whenever. Do you want Daddy’s hand?” 

 

Before Sean can respond, he’s coming all over his stomach with the softest, almost inaudible gasp. 

  
  


Claude works him through it while Danny kisses him as he comes down. 

  
  


Sean wiggles his hips after some time and Claude chuckles. 

  
  


“Okay, okay, you’re ready, I get it,” Claude pretends to be annoyed with him, but how could he ever be annoyed with his baby boy, honestly. 

  
  


Claude comes soon after Sean, only a few more hard thrusts before his hips still and he comes in Sean. 

  
  


He pulls out gingerly and dips down to press a kiss to Sean’s hip and lick through the cum on Sean’s abs. 

  
  


Sean groans and closes his eyes. Wow. This is so much. So perfect. 

  
  


“I’m not leaving,” Danny says, “I’m just getting up to get some wet towels. Claude’s right here, okay?” 

 

Sean whines and reaches out to Danny, not wanting him to get up. 

 

“Okay, hey, baby? I’m gonna go get the towel. Your other daddy is staying right here.” Claude kisses both of them quickly, Sean on the forehead and Danny on the lips, before going into the bathroom. 

 

“Okay,” Claude smiles. “I got us some towels. Gonna be super gentle, I promise. 

 

Claude is always super gentle. Both of his daddies are. 

 

He can’t help but hiss when Claude wipes over his sensitive hole. Claude kisses Sean’s hip in atonement and Sean smiles at him. 

 

“Can…” 

“Yes.”

“Daddy,” Sean whines, laughing. “You don’t even know what I was gonna say.”

Claude climbs back into bed and pulls the covers over them, “Doesn’t matter. We’d find a way to give you the world if you asked.”

Sean hides his face into Claude’s chest. “ _ Daddy _ ,” he’s smiling and blushing. 

“Okay okay,” Danny laughs and rubs Sean’s back. What’s up?” 

“Was just… Was just gonna ask for cuddles…” Sean’s voice is small and he looks up at them and smiles soft and sweet and okay, maybe he knows how to get his way. But in his defense, they were gonna cuddle him anyway. 

 

Danny moves in closer and puts his arm on Sean’s hip, protectively. Sean’s facing Claude and his head is laying on Claude’s shoulder. Claude and Danny are holding hands over Sean. 

 

The last thought Sean has before falling asleep is  _ “Damn am I lucky.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series? 
> 
> I reeled myself in during this to make it not angsty, but I could def throw in tons of feelings. I dunno, let me know what you all think!


End file.
